Three Brothers
by madwriter223 -TF
Summary: Answer to a bunny Three seeker brothers, left alone. Three seeker brothers, having only themselves. Three seeker brothers, seeking help for the first time. Angst, mention of Abuse, sucky summary. Sorry.


**Three Brothers**

Thundercracker stood up on the tips of his peds, one servo wrapping around the desired PADD. He brought it down, and handed it to his youngest brother, helping his slightly-shaking fingers wrap around it.

Skywarp was pressed to Starscream's other side, trilling teasing words of how good it was to be a normally-tall seeker, not like their tiny little brother there. Starscream glared at the purple flier, then concentrated on the PADD his oldest sibling gave him, not even looking up as they pulled/guided him out of the room.

Thundercracker lead the way, trying not to dwell on the way the blue servo in his grasp shivered ever so slightly. Starscream still was weakened, too much to even fly by himself. He sometimes had moments when he would not remember where he was or what had happened during the time they had been on the Ark.

TC hated those moments. Hated the way the Autobots would stare at his sibling with pity in their optics, instead of the awe at how smart he was, or pride that a fighter of his caliber was now a part of 'their team'. They should always look at him like that, like the prize that he was.

Starscream was the youngest of the three brothers. He was smart, cunning, the fastest flier there was. He was the pride of their family, of their Sire, of them. He had been accepted into the Science Academy while still a youngling, had left on long and dangerous expeditions along with their Sire. And when their Sire fell during one of them, he had survived the long trek home, and took care of his older brothers. Even though TC was the oldest, it had been Starscream that had found them jobs, it had been Starscream that had taught himself and then his brothers about fighting and tactic and strategy. It was mainly thanks to him they had survived their orphaned vorns, that they had joined Megatron and the War, thus ensuring their further survival while the world turned into chaos.

It was all thanks to Starscream. So those bots shouldn't look at him like that.

Then again, their Star had been badly damaged. Wings nearly ripped off, helm half-smashed in, Spark casing cracked. And the worst part had been his interface panel had been forced open. And though the CMO had assured him time after time that there was no damage done to the port itself, that there was no signs of forced entry or any kind of misuse, TC still felt cold all over when he thought of what could've happened.

He still had nightmares about that day when Starscream had stumbled into their shared rooms, scared out of his mind, covered in and dripping Energon. His plating had looked like it had been shredded, wings mangled beyond their comprehension. TC had had little doubts about what to do in face of such damages, especially when Starscream had sobbed out that it had been Megatron who had inflicted them.

He didn't know what to do, but he knew he couldn't let his brothers stay with the Decepticons any longer. So he had grabbed him and Skywarp, and run away. Away, right over to the one other mech that had provided them with answers and help and advice.

Their Sire, Skyfire.

Skyfire, before he had fallen and left them alone, had always taken care of them. He would do anything to keep them happy, overprotective as he was after the loss of their bearer when they were young. He had been especially protective of Starscream (tiny, innocent Starscream), so Thundercracker had little doubts their Sire would help their little brother this time too.

He had been right. Skyfire had immediately whisked Starscream away, and rushed him to get fixed, staying with him till it was certain he would survive.

Then their Sire had went straight to Prime, and argued with him till Skywarp and TC had been released from the brig, and placed under his care. If TC wanted to, he could nearly ignore vorns of being alone and hungry, vorns of watching as his brothers and feeling as he himself changed from naive younglings into Decepticon warriors. Even despite still being younglings.

He had watched as Skywarp's innocent pranks turned more violent and sometimes malicious. He had watched as his own servos took the lives of other mechs, ignored his 'comrades' when they were in need of help. He had watched as Starscream lied, and cheated and grew in hatred. They had changed, and they had blamed their Sire for it, even though it really wasn't his fault.

Now it was forgotten, the matter laying dormant in the backs of their processors, unresolved and unvisited. It had to remain like that, at least till Starscream got better. There was no pressure for him to do so, though, considering what their Creator had done to Megatron.

To their warped minds, nothing was a bigger proof of their Sire's love than the mangled body of Megatron dumped in the brig for the Prime to worry about. It seemed the Overlord had forgotten about the protective programming all fliers had. It proved to be his downfall – underestimating their Sire when he was clearly pissed off and nearing him had been another.

Nothing more to say, really. Megatron was off-planet, Starscream was healing, last cycle Skywarp pulled a prank that hadn't damaged anyone, that had been just for fun, and TC could almost believe that they would be okay now. That they could be like they had been as sparklings, naively believing in their Sire and trusting those around them.

"And where are you three going?" a kind voice asked, and the seekers stopped next to the open doorway of the science devision.

"To get some Energon." Skywarp answered their Creator, smiling cheekily as he bumped wings with Starscream. "They made take Screamer out for a fly. Huh?"

"Don't call me Screamer."

"Wanna go with us?"

"I'd love to, but I really need to finish this. Maybe later?"

TC shrugged. "Sure, why not."

"Alright." Skyfire smiled and waved as if they were sparklings going off to play again.

TC smiled softly at that thought. Maybe it would be possible to become that again, to be a happy family of three brothers and a Sire to care for them, innocent and carefree.

But then the emotions they kept hidden from the Autobots bubbled close to the surface – pain of being left alone, frustration at having to work his arms close to raw, wicked pride when an enemy fell, confusion as their beloved leader turned into a tyrant. The emotions were there, would probably always be there, mementos of a life they had lead for vorns.

He glanced at his brothers, and recognised the gleam in their optics immediately. They had been thinking the same thoughts, and arrived at the same conclusion as him.

Was it possible to stay here and still be happy, satisfied with themselves?

No. They were too different, changed too much to revert into those innocent seekerlings. They would wait for Starscream to heal fully, then leave. Go back to Vos, maybe. They had lost too much faith, suffered too much pain to allow themselves to be taken care of again, even by their Sire.

Though, maybe, this time Thundercracker would be the sibling to make the important decisions. Hopefully, they would be good ones.

*~*

Bunny by Katsuko1978

The Autobots all knew that Skyfire was reluctant to discuss his past relationship with Starscream and thought it was because they shared a romantic history. What they find out - much later and due to unforeseen circumstances - is that Skyfire is actually Starscream's creator... and that Thundercracker and Skywarp are his creations as well. And apparently the only thing that _really_ sets off Skyfire's virtually non-existent temper/rage is a threat to his babies... Megatron should probably start running


End file.
